Lust
by whit3rs
Summary: What really happened at the Dance Studio- James and Bella lemon you've been warned


**Here's my James and Bella one-shot; I'm not sure if I like it or not yet but I went ahead and posted it anyways. This is for my T20's Wifey, Hilly who always chose James when all others fought over Jacob and Edward. To you, Hilly; Team James FTW.**

**James POV**

I stood in the shadows waiting for her; I knew she'd come and glanced down at my watch. She should be at her mothers by now, so it was only a matter of time. I glanced around the darkened room to make sure everything was set up. The mirrors were sure to have a nice effect and the camera was set up on a chair in the perfect angle to catch it all. What really struck me as hilarious about this whole thing was that they thought I wanted to kill the poor girl; but how wrong they were. Sure, I was menacing and evil at times, kind of gave off that "bad boy" vibe, but I didn't particularly enjoy killing such a fine specimen of human being. But as it was, I had to play this out in order to get her here and get rid of Victoria. No matter she was my "life mate," I still wanted to have some fun and she forbade it causing me to find other ways. Tracking may have been my affinity, but I didn't use it for the reasons they thought. I laughed out loud at this but stopped abruptly when I heard the door open, the musty uncirculated air replaced by her glorious scent. I felt my growth restricted by my jeans and groaned softly at the urge to let it free. I watched her, entranced by her mothers voice emitting from the television set and fought the urge to go to her. I saw her glance around the room looking for the exit signs, signaling me that it was time and I emerged from the shadows. I could see the fear in her eyes which excited me more and making me feel more restricted, I was ready to rip my pants off but I knew I had to wait.

"Hello, Bella." I purred at her.

"Why...why are you doing this? You know he'll avenge me!" She whispered this, fear soaking every word.

"My dear, Bella, now why on earth would you think that I wanted to harm you? I simply just want to be with you. Ever since I saw you in the clearing, I haven't been able to rid my thoughts of you and having your luscious scent cloud my thoughts all the time made it worse."

"Wha...what? I don't understand." The confused look on her face was all I could take as I strode over to her. She cowered against the wall of mirrors as I placed a hand on her cheek. I may not get as good of a view as I hoped with her against the mirrors but right now I could care less.

"I want you; all of you..." My cool breath blowing in her face as I inched closer and finally pressed my lips against hers. She was so unbelievably warm and I relished in the feel of her small heated body against mine.

"NO!" She meant to slap me but I caught her hand and lifted it above her head pinning her to the wall. "Please! Don't do this!" She was firm, but her voice faltered a little and I knew she didn't mean it. I pinned the other hand above her head before leaning in again, this time she took me more openly, but there was still some reluctance.

"Bella, I'm not going to give up; you can either just accept it and enjoy it, because I know you will, or you can fight it and most likely get injured in the process."

"But...I have Edward, and I'm saving myself for him." With each word, she gave in a little more as I made my way down her neck and collar bone licking and sucking. I freed one of my hands by placing both of hers in the other and began exploring her body. She was tiny and had modest, sexy curves and incredibly soft skin.

"Don't worry, Bella," I breathed into her neck causing her to shiver. "I won't tell." And came down on her mouth, this time she gave in to me pressing her warm tongue against mine. I let go of her hands altogether and letting her small hands rest on my shoulders as I began undressing until she was completely naked. She was a glorious creature and I wanted to kick myself for not swooping in before she met Edward. She fumbled with my shirt and I helped her then pressed my naked chest against hers. She let out a tiny moan and kissed me back more deeply and passionate. I felt as if my pants were going to rip at the zipper and reached down to release myself and pressed it against her. She pulled away gasping and threw her head back begging me to devour her neck, I paused to control the monster inside of me that was hidden until now. She noticed my hesitation and met her eyes with mine with a look of concern. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist as I slid down my boxers, still trying to contain my internal battle. I held her with one hand and used the other to massage her beautiful breasts and leaned my head down to suck on her tiny nipples as a moan escaped her. I continued to lick and suck as I slid my hand down between her legs and made tight circles around her clit with my thumb and entered her with my finger. She began breathing heavily and moaning as she pushed herself against my hand while I fought with my self control to finish her first before entering her. After all she was a virgin and I needed her to be as loose as possible in order for her to be able to take my size without too much discomfort. Her moans grew louder and her body shook a little as I pumped my fingers harder inside of her and rubbed her small nub quicker until her body became rigid and a scream escaped her.

She collapsed against me as I pushed into her, breaking her seal. Her tight walls consumed me and continued to contract as I gently flexed in and out of her slowly until her resistance gave way. I was able to move more freely and I growled as I felt the tension threaten to boil over. I gripped her hands above her head and pumped harder a louder growl escaping me. I couldn't control the monster inside of me as the venom pooled in my mouth. As my release flowed into her body my self control faltered and I leaned down to pierce her neck; she must have seen this as she put her hands to her face and my mouth landed on her wrist and broke through the skin. I only took in one draw as my senses came rushing back and out of my haste to pull back I accidentally smashed her head into the glass knocking her unconcious as more blood pooled near her head. I didn't know what to do and panicked as I heard others coming near; then an idea popped into my head and I quickly dressed her. I took a look around, it really did look like I had attacked her and meant to kill her. I smashed her head pretty good though and I doubted she would remember any of this, but I knew they would save her. Now that I had gotten rid of my built up tension I realized how dumb this whole thing was; I really needed to control myself better and realize that I can't have everyone I wanted. I took one last glance at my beautiful goddess and then was thrown against the glass.


End file.
